


Увиденное мельком

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Historical References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: По дороге домой из Франции кое-то что привлекает внимание Уотсона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Увиденное мельком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seen In Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467377) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Весной восемьдесят седьмого я оказался во Франции, помогая Холмсу вернуться домой из Лиона. Мой друг был крайне истощён после того, как потерпел почти полный крах, расследуя одно дело. Он был требовательным пациентом, и у меня оставалось не так уж много времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то ещё. Но каким-то образом, однако, меня привлекла ярко-жёлтая вспышка среди других товаров торговца произведениями искусства. Это была небольшая, простая картина, аляповатая и почти грубая в своём исполнении, но при этом яркая и полная жизни. Я уставился на неё, пытаясь решить, была ли это работа идиота или гения.

– Х-м-м... – Холмс заметил, что я отвлёкся, и понял, на что направлено моё внимание. Он приподнял одну бровь.

– Я люблю подсолнухи, – сказал я в своё оправдание.

Мой друг ничего на это не ответил, и я быстро забыл о картине, занятый тем, что ухаживал за человеком, у которого было мало опыта и ещё меньше терпения, чтобы быть пациентом.

Забыл, конечно, до тех пор, пока много позже Холмс не вручил мне плоский свёрток. Внутри обнаружилась маленькая картина. Это была не та картина, которую я видел раньше, её темой были не только подсолнухи.

– Трудно было не заметить имя художника, то, как он подписывает свои полотна, – вот и всё, что ответил Холмс на мой изумлённый вопрос, как он его нашёл.

Он пытался выдать это за пустяк, но я-то знал, что это не так. То, что Холмс заметил мой интерес к картине и запомнил имя художника, было для него, пожалуй, не таким уж выдающимся подвигом, даже несмотря на то, что в тот момент он не очень хорошо себя чувствовал. Но он не только запомнил её, но и потратил время на отслеживание похожей работы... которая сияла ярче, чем жёлтый цвет нарисованных цветов, тогда и все последующие годы.

***

Примечание:

«Подсолнухи» – название двух циклов картин нидерландского художника Винсента ван Гога. Первая серия выполнена в Париже в 1887 году. Она посвящена лежащим цветам. Вторая серия выполнена через год, в Арле. Она изображает букет подсолнухов в вазе.


End file.
